20 Questions With Ichigo Kurosaki!
by Azrael Urufu No Mikoto Ginte
Summary: Have any questions for the great Ichigo Kurosaki? Well, ask him right here. All shall be answered if thou will ask. Muwahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

Time for a little game that I like to call 20 Questions. Yeah, got the idea from a story I read on fanfiction, well, my friend read it to me sooo yeah. Sorry, I like to get to the point, enjoy

Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach, smart move Kubo-san!

20 Questions With Ichigo Kurosaki

**Question 1) **What's your favorite number?

"Seven…I'm not stupid enough o fall for that!"

**Question 2) **Okaaay, moving on, have you ever taken a break from the Shinigami business?

"Shinigami don't get vacations, they get over-time."

**Question 3) **Who is the most irritating person you know?

"It's between that crazy bastard Grimmjow or my own insane hollow…Shut-up, Shiro!"

**Question 4) **Uh, is it true you tried to molest Renji during school, in the hallway?

"Damnit NO! I was trying to get him to take off the GIGAI! Damn pervy fangirls…"

**Question 5) **How do you scowl so much but remain so cute?

"…What the fuck did you just say?"

**Question 6) **What do you think of Orihime?

"She's a good friend…She can't cook to save her life though."

**Question 7) **Have you ever been fondled in your sleep by a fangirl?

"…WHAT?! How do you know about that?! I mean…Goddamnit."

**Question 8) **Sorry, uh, why does Hichigo call you King?

"To irritate the almighty-FUCK out of me, that's why!"

**Question 9) **Do you like anyone out of your group of friends or enemies?

"I am not entitled to answer such blasphemous questions. Come back when your sanity returns from Timbuktu."

**Question 10) **Why does Keigo attempt to attack you when he sees you at school?

"Because he tries to get me to go to the arcade. I would love to if Hollows and Arrancars weren't popping up every damn second!"

**Question 11) **Do you realize Shinji leers at you when you practice with Hiyori?

"Wait, repeat the words that flow from your mouth and confuse me, HUH?"

**Question 12) **Never mind. When was the last time you slept a full night?

"About three weeks ago when I ran myself into the ground…Hiyori was chasing me and I tripped over one of Rose's comic books and fell, hitting my head on a rock."

**Question 13) **Right then! Uh, have you ever had a gay experience at camp once?

"Have you ever been sodomized with a bankai?"

**Question 14) **Why are you so cranky?

"I am not CRANKY!!"

What do you call that!?

"FUCK YOU!"

**Question 15) **Anyway, have you ever seen Deathnote?

"Yeah, that L guy reminds me of Ulquiorra."

**Question 16) **Have you ever listened to "Superstar"?

"No, Rukia plays that damn song and dances around with Orihime to it. Whoever made that shall die at the hands of my Getsuga Tensho."

**Question 17) **Are you feeling lonely right now?

"Are you on crack right now?"

**Question 18) **Do you need a huuug?

*pulls out Zangetsu*

**Question 19) **Could you put that down Scowl Berry?

"Nope…ban-kai!"

**Question 20)** Can I get a ten second head-start?

"Five Seconds…"

And there we are. Now, if you will excuse me, I must run frantically for my life. Please review and you shall get cyber muffins I stole from Hichigo! Ja Mata!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for round two of 20 Questions: Bleach! Thank you for the reviews*cyber muffins* SHUT-UP SHIRO!! Anyway, next up is 20 Questions with Hichigo Shirosaki cuz he won't stop whining about me giving people his muffins when I don't know them. On with the questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own, oh the unfairness of it all!!!

Inspiration for story goes to "lameKirby"

20 Questions With Hichigo Shirosaki

**Question 1)** Which do you prefer, Hichigo or Ogichi?

"Hichigo, Ogichi sounds life a fucken STD you'd get from Grimmjow!"

**Question 2)** Kay, your blood is black, your tongue is blue, your practically white, and your eyes are gold on black…What color is your cum?

"Uhhh, I plead the Fifth."

You're not American.

"And you're not a doctor, so fuck off and move on!"

**Question 3)** Have you ever talked to Zangetsu?

"Yea', once. I cussed him out for not telling me I could hide in the buildings instead of sitting in the rain!"

**Question 4)** Muffins or Cupcakes?

"CUPCAKES!!"

Ow, my hearing!

"Blah, blah, blah."

**Question 5)** Why do you call Ichigo, King?

"Have you WATCHED the show, dumbass!?"

**Question 6)** Asshole…If Ichigo was getting raped by Urahara, would you kill him?

"I'd kill Urahara for touchin' my King. I'd kick King's ass for not killin' the bastard in the first place!!"

**Question 7)** Riiight. If I say "Grimmjow" what do you think?

"Bitchy little kitten that needs some milk, a hug and a nap!"

**Question 8)** Finish this verse. "You'll never make me stay so take your weight off of me. I know your every move, so won't you just let me be? I've been here times before, but I was too blind to see that you seduce every man. This time you won't seduce me "

"She's saying that's okay, hey baby do what you please. I have the stuff that you want. I am the thing that ya need. She look me deep in the eye, she touching me so to start. She said there's no turning back. She trapped me in her heart."

Wow…you're good.

"Hehe, I know."

**Question 9)** O…kay. Ahem, have you ever let anyone touch the hole in your chest?

"King has before, and then he threw a cell-phone through it!!"

**Question 10)** Have you ever eaten a remote because there was cupcake icing on it?

*looks around innocently* "No…what gave you that idea?"

**Question 11)** Uh-huh. Yeah, did you find your self feminine at times?

"When I wanna be, yeah."

**Question 12)** Tell me, have you been attacked by rabid fangirls from the Soul Society?

"Yea', and one of them tried to steal my zanpaku-to…If not for King, that Rangiku-Bitch woulda died that day!"

**Question 13)** Why are you a pervert?

"Basic instincts! And I am not a pervert…I am just on sex hyper-drive!"

**Question 14)** Yeah, whatever. Cats or Dogs?

"Both."

That's not a choice.

*holds up zanpaku-to* "Neither is living, it's up to who's tryin' to kill ya. Wanna take that chance?"

No, thank-you!

"Good, now move on."

**Question 15)** Do you own a fedora?

"I own multiple, what's it to ya?"

**Question 16)** Chill. Have you ever licked Ichigo's wounds merely because you were worried about him?

"Course, he's my King. He go down, so do I!"

**Question 17)** Cute. Have you ever laid on your arm then played with yourself, pretending it was someone else?

"You need to stop watching Family Guy and why? I can easily fuck anyone I want to!"

**Question 18)** Do you think you have Nymphomania?

"Do you think my sword will fit down your throat?"

**Question 19)** Do you want a muffin?

"Very much so."

**Question 20)** Would you fuck Grimmjow?

"Please, that aggressive pussy might bite my cock off!"

And there we are! New one, I am so gonna pay for this later. Now, excuse me once more while I run from Cranky Grimmy. Please review and you get cyber-cupcakes and Ichigo plushies! Ja Mata!


	3. Chapter 3

I haves a secret to tell ya…I'm NOT OKAAAY!!! Then again, none of my friends are^^ Anyway, this 20 Questions is for someone I hate from the depth of my soul…SOUSUKE AIZEN!! Damn you Aizen!! You made Gin all crazier in the head….DAMN YOU!!!!!...Ahem, moving on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I woulda made Kon kick Aizen's ass.

Inspiration for story goes to "lameKirby"^^

20 Questions With Sousuke Aizen

**Question 1)** Why are you such a condescending, deceitful bastard?

"I am not a bastard in the least…Well my father did abandon me when I was four…"

**Question 2)** I would too. Why did you take Maru-Maru(Gin)?

"He had a lot of potential; I did not want it to go to waste"

**Question 3)** Have you ever screwed any of the arrancars to show authority?

"Yes, two of them, and I will not go into further detail about their identities."

**Question 4)** If I got up and bitch-slapped you right now, what would you do?

"I would do nothing, because I know you want me. Everyone does."

SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!!!

"You need Ritalin, my dear."

**Question 5)** Did you ever attempt to rape Gin when he was a child?

"Of course not. What kind of person do you think I am?"

**Question 6)** What did you really want to do before you died and went to the Soul Society?

"Open up my own pastry shop that specializes in cinnamon buns."

**Question 7)** Did you ever have a crush on Shinji even though he was your captain?

"It would have been probable, but no."

**Question 8)** Who is your favorite Espada out of the 10?

"Definitely, Ulquiorra. He does whatever I ask of him with a second thought on the matter."

**Question 9)** Have you ever stole a popsicle from the human world?

"Once…Okay twice…Five times okay!?"

**Question 10)** Do you know how many souls have been taken because of your arrancars?

"Do you think I really care?"

**Question 11)** Did someone abuse you when you were a teenager?

"Yes…That creepy bastard, Love."

**Question 12)** How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

*blink,blink* "How much heroin did you inject yourself with this morning?"

**Question 13)** How do YOU know about heroin?

"Nnoitra brings that stuff back from the human world. Why do you think he cusses so much?"

**Question 14)** Do you think Szayel is pretty?

"Do you think that I am blind?"

I ask the questions here.

"Of course, go on."

**Question 15)** Do you care that you cause so much trouble for others?

"No, it's all for a good cause."

**Question 16)** Do you know why the dinosaurs died?

"Because you touch yourself at night?"

BECAUSE YOU RAPED ICHIGO!!

"That is not relevant…and what proof do you have?"

**Question 17)** If you could, would you lick Willy Wonka's face?

"Do I look like Mihael Keehl?"

**Question 18)** What's 2+2?

"Four, what's wrong, did you not attend school?"

**Question 19)** Did you know I have a zanpakuto called Tsukushitsuji?

"Server of the moon?"

**Question 20)** Ready to die?

"…?"

Boom, clash,slash,stab,stab,stab,STAB! Punch, kick, drop-kick, shoves bomb down throat…..KA-BOOOOM!!

Stupid Aizen!! Well, there ya go kind peoples! Aizen is dead, not for real though. As usual, I must run from Nnoitra so please review and I give you pictures of Grimmjow palying with rainbow yarn! Ja Mata!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya know, I am getting so tired of running from crazy people who won't admit to the truth. Anywho, moving on to my next victim-er…contestant, the same bastard I was running from before…Nnoitra Jiruga!

Disclaimer: I don't own…but I do own!!...A big, purple, Crayola crayon pillow!

Inspiration for stoy goes to "lameKirby"^^

**20 Questions With Nnoitra Jiruga**

**Question 1)** Why do you look like a big spoon?

"What the fuck are YOU talkin' about?"

**Question 2)** Why did you kill Tesla?

"Cuz he was makin' a damn spoon joke, that's why!"

**Question 3)** Do you think you need to get laid?

"Do you think I haven't been?"

By the way you're bitching, yeah.

"FUCK OFF, STUPID WOMAN!"

**Question 4)** What do you think of Grimmjow?

"Please, the bastard's just jealous cuz I'm stronger than `em. He really is a pussy!"

**Question 5)** Are you loyal to Aizen?

"Hell no! But the man could kill me in a millisecond or anything worse than that, so I keep my mouth shut."

**Question 6)** Why is your tattoo on your tongue?

"Cuz I run my mouth all the time. The tats show where our strength is."

**Question 7)** Do you hate Ulquiorra too?

"Eh, I don't care for the high and mighty bastard. He's such a tool, it's disgustin'!"

**Question 8)** Why do you cuss everybody out?

"Cuz they're all a bunch of fucken asshats that need to grow some balls and over throw that bastard Aizen!"

**Question 9)** Why don't you?

"I like livin'!"

**Question 10)** What do you think of Nel Tu?

"THAT GREEN-HAIRED BITCH CAN ROT IN FUCKEN HELL!!!"

**Question 11)** If there was a 5 ft bowl of ice cream next to you, could you scoop it up?

"See, your ass is askin' to get kicked, bitch!"

**Question 12)** Do espadas have sex?

"Not a necessity, but very fun!"

**Question 13)** Do you know what a cow is?

"Yea', Yammy's momma! Uh-huh, I went there!"

**Question 14)** Why do you have an eye-patch?

"….Stark poked me in the eye with a banana…."

BOHAHAHAHA!!!

"SHUT IT YA ASS-LICKIN' MUNKY!"

**Question 15)** Kay, do you ever feel like a freak on a leash?

"Sometimes I cannot take this place. Sometimes it's my life I can taste. Sometimes I cannot feel my face. You'll never see me fall from grace."

**Question 16)** Which Michael Jackson song do you think you are?

"I'm Bad and I fucken know it!"

Actually, Shiro is Bad, but okay.

**Question 17)** Are you against Gays getting married?

"As long as I ain't gotta marry `em, I don't give a fuck!"

**Question 18)** Why did you make me read a Spongebob fanfic???

"Cuz of these stupid questions!"

**Question 19)** Do you realize Stark is right behind you?

"……*turns around* H-hey there Starky…hehe"

**Question 20)** Would you like a ten second headstart?

"Yes please!" *runs*

There we go! Durn that took me longer than usual. Anyway, next up Shinji Hirako so, please review and I will give you Siberian husky puppies. *holds up one* Isn't he just ADORABLE?

Ja Mata!


	5. Chapter 5

I have a friend who verbally abuses can-openers…poor,poor can-opener. Anyway, on to my next chapter of 20 Questions! Yeah, Shinji Hirako is next up, who looks like a hyena. Seriously, ever take a good look at his teeth and then thought of a hyena? Mm, he also kinda looks like Mello…hmmmm, ah, forget it!

Discalimer: I don't own Bleach, I own…a puppy!

Inspiration goes to "lameKirby"

**20 Questions With Shinji Hirako**

**Question 1)** Why don't you have an afro like Love?

"Well, he recommended it to me and it's not a-Whaaaaaaat?"

**Question 2)** Hehehe, kay, do you think Ichigo is a cute, but cranky strawberry?

"YES!"*throws Ichigo at Hiyori*

**Question 3)** How much gold could a gold-digger dig if a gold-digger could dig gold?

"Okay, I'm confuzzladated"

**Question 4)** Ain't a word Hirako! Uh, how did you NOT notice Aizen was plotting against you???

"Oh, screw you!!"

Kay!^^

*blink,blink*

**Question 5)** Do you really love Hime-chan?

"She is my first love, I wish for her to bear my children!" *nosebleed*

MY HIME-CHAN!! BACK OFF YOU LECHEROUS HYENA!!!!

**Question 6)** Kay, do you think of Hiyori as your little sister?

"FUCK NO!! SHE HITS ME IN THE FACE WITH THAT BLASTED SANDAL…AND THAT DAMN THING STINKS!!!"

**Question 7)** Did you know that all the girlies think you're pretty fly for a white guy?

"…???O.o"

**Question 8)** Have you changed your tongue ring in the last 100-whatever years?

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" *hides behind Urahara's fan* "None of your business!!"

**Question 9)** If I stole your hat and sold it to pirates, would you get mad?

"Not as long as I get half of what you make."

**Question 10)** Want some chocolate, I made it special?

"Do I look stupid to you?"

Uhhhhhhh…

"Don't answer that!!!"

**Question 11)** Ahem, are you a flirt?

"I'ma flirt! Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt. Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt. Sometimes when I'm wit my chick on the low I'ma flirt."

**Question 12)** Have you ever paid an illegal immigrant to choke you in the shower while you touched yourself?

"You need to stop looking at Family Guy, and no!!"

**Question 13)** Damn, take a pill man. Do you realize Ichigo fans wish to throttle you?

"I didn't fuck his hollow while he had control!!!"

*angry, possessive wife-glare…* "HICHIGO SHIROSAKI, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN LATER!!"

**Question 14)** Finish this verse for me "Where did you come from lady? And, ooh, won't you take me there? Right away, won't you baby? Tenderoni you've got to be, spark my nature, super fly with me.-"

"Don't you know now is the perfect time? We can make it right, hit the city lights. The tonight ease the lovin, let me take you to the max!"

**Question 15)** What's your Hollow's name?

"His name is-"

"**My name is Henji, my gorgeous, wolf puppy."**

*HIT!!* "Get back in there!!"

**Question 16)** What do you think of Kisuke Urahara?

"I believe he stole the pimp cane, traded it in for that fan, and smacks Ichigo in the face with it!"

**Question 17)** Why…the…FUCK DID YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!?!?!?!?!

"Too much to handle when I'm on the move."

**Question 18)** Lazy bastard. Do you think the glaze on krispy kreme donuts are made with?

"Sugar, water, and crack."

**Question 19)** Is your jaw removable?

"What!? What kind of question is that!?"

The top part of your head can go 180 back!

**Question 20)** Do you have a son named Mihael Keehl?

"Okay, time for you to get hit!"

Okay, there's the new one! Sorry it took me so long. Oh, on my next one, please review and decide on Gin, Hiyori, or Kenpachi. Or, for anyone that likes Kingdom Hearts, give me a character to do from there. *puppy eyes* Pweeeaaasse?? Anyway, luv much!

Ja Mata!


End file.
